Percy Jackson and the Titans
by TheKingOfGreen
Summary: My twist on Percy Jackson and the Olympians, except, Percy doesn't fight for the Olympians this time. He fights for the Titans. Badass!Percy
1. The Beginning and a Demon

Percy P.O.V.

For me, my day was absolutely horrid. And that was before my math teacher went crazy.

So I was sitting in the bus, glaring out at the world, and using all of my willpower not to chuck the guy sitting behind me out the window. If you're stuck with a guy that throws food at you for 30 minutes and you can't retaliate because you're "on probation", you'd be pretty grumpy too.

Finally, we get off the bus at the field trip site, a rundown, vacant museum. One look at it, and I instantly knew there was a 99% chance I would make something go wrong here.

One of my friends (or my only friend, I should say), Grover, nudged me and said, "Hey, try not to blow stuff up, okay?"

Grover is a goody-two shoes. He's like the polar opposite of me, but since he's the only one nice to me, I couldn't exactly rule him out as a friend.

Oh yeah, I should probably state the logic behind Grover's statement.

You see, I've been kicked out of every school I've been in. Last year, I got lost from my tour group and accidentally hit a wrong lever. Kids evacuated for a nonexistent fire that day. The year before that, I almost killed a kid when I fired a cannon. I didn't _mean_ to knock him out, but of course they would never believe that. And the time before _that_...well, I think we've established that I'm a pretty troubled kid.

Anyways, we go inside the museum. Our Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, rambled on about some stuff. Right before the lunch break, he called on me.

"Percy Jackson," he called. "What does this picture represent?"

I looked at the picture, and was relieved to find I actually remembered something about it.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right? He got a prophecy saying that one of his kids would overthrow him."

The guy that threw food at me, Nolan Bobofit, snickered and said, "Like this is gonna help us in the real world. These guys are either dead or never existed!"

Mr. Brunner glared at Nolan, and I involuntarily flinched. Mr. Brunner was a pretty easygoing guy, and he almost never got angry. But for whatever reason, if someone insulted Greek Mythology, he'd develop a cold stare that seemed ages old.

"And why," Mr. Brunner spoke, "to paraphrase Mr. Bobofit's statement, is this applied in real life.

Nolan looked down at his feet. I couldn't blame him, he was extremely scared of Mr. Brunner.

I remembered the question. "Uh, I don't think this is applied in real life?"

Mr. Brunner sighed, all traces of anger forgotten. "Well, half-credit, Mr. Jackson. The picture does indeed depict Kronos, the Titan Lord and Titan of Time, devouring his 5 eldest children and a rock, placed by Rhea, his wife, to replace Zeus. Later, Zeus tricked his father into regurgitating his 5 older siblings, and the First Titanomachy lasted 10 years, until the gods won."

I must've looked flustered, because Mr. Brunner smiled at me and told us to go outside and eat our lunches.

Annabeth P.O.V.

Two days.

That's how long it was until Chiron came back from this scouting mission. Personally, I couldn't care less, I've learned not to get my hopes up.

There was this prophecy saying a new camper would take me on a quest, and I've always wanted one. After a couple years, however, I've learned not to hope.

I watched as Luke, my "older brother" of sorts and my long-time crush, taught some newbies how to use their swords. He was 7 years older than me, but I couldn't care less. After all, Annabeth Castellan had a nice ring to it.

Maybe I was acting like an Aphrodite child, but I've admitted I'm head-over-heels about Luke. Luke gave me a proper family, one thing my own family couldn't provide me. I used to be jealous of Thalia, our other companion that got turned into a tree, because I thought Luke was crushing on her, but now, no one is around to get Luke's attention but me.

Luke P.O.V.

As I was teaching a beginner swordplay class, I was thinking about the deals "The Voice" made. I resented the gods to an unhealthy extremity, but The Voice was making a much better deal. I've already started working against the gods by stealing two symbols of power, Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness.

I looked over and saw my friend Annabeth. I smiled and waved, and she blushed. I knew Annabeth had a major crush on me, but I was trying to get her to move on. I swore to myself that I would never love again after Thalia. Another reason I resented the gods: Zeus could've left her to die, and I would've been able to talk to her. But no, Zeus wanted his ace card in the Great Prophecy.

The prophecy stated that a demigod child of one of the Big Three would save Olympus. I'm betting Zeus had Thalia just to have her save the world and gain popularity.

I was so distracted in my thinking I didn't realize it was dinnertime until Clarisse, an old-time camper, yelled in my ear, "Castellan! Get your ass down to dinner NOW!"

I jerked, startled, until I noticed Clarisse and gave her a good glare.

"Geez, I'm coming, what's got you riled up?"

Clarisse rolled her eyes and walked back to the dining pavilion. She tossed over her shoulder, "Just get down here!"

I smiled. This was Clarisse on a normal basis. I wonder what'll happen when she's going into battle.

Percy P.O.V.

As I ate my lunch with Grover, Nolan and his goonies came over. The next thing I knew, Grover has Gatorade splattered all over his shirt. I snapped.

The next thing I knew, Nolan was in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"

A teacher, Mrs. Dodds, stalked over.

Mrs. Dodds was this really short woman coming from Los Angeles that seems to love Nolan and figures I'm a devil. I didn't need to be a genius to know she had something really bad in store for me.

After Mrs. Dodds made sure the angel (A.K.A. Nolan) was okay, she turned to me.

Mrs. Dodds gave me an evil sneer. Come with me, Jackson.

I gulped and walked over.

After following Mrs. Dodds well away from everyone's prying eyes, she turned to me.

"Give it to me."

Startled, I took a step back. This was not what I was expecting. Then it hit me.

"You guys found my secret stash of candy?"

Mrs. Dodds laughed. Except it sounded like a knife scraped across a blackboard.

"We are not fools, Perseus Jackson. It was only a matter of time before you and your theft was shined upon. Give it up, and you shall endure a quick death."

I was completely confused. "Give you what?"

Mrs. Dodds growled. "Last chance, Perseus. Choose, agony or ignorance?"

By this time I was hopeless. "What are you talking about? Are you psycho?"

Then the last thing I expected to see came out. Huge wings sprouted from her back. Her nails became talons, her face shriveled up.

"You shall die, Perseus Jackson! You will rot in the deepest depths of Tartarus!"

And with that, she lunged.

Instinctively, I rolled to one side. If you haven't fought a demonic science teacher with wings and claws that's asking for something you don't have, you don't know true terror. When it swooped down again, I roundhouse kicked it like Chuck Norris.

Mrs. Dodds snapped back, growling. But then, just my luck, Mr. Brunner came in.

"What ho, Percy!" With that, he tossed me his pen. Then, Mrs. Dodds came in for another attack.

I uncapped the pen. It elongated into a gleaming, three-foot sword made of some type of bronze or copper. And when Mrs. Dodds was about ready to rake my face open, I swung the sword.

 _HISS!_

After a while, I opened my eyes. I'd been so terrified for my life I had squeezed my eyes shut. I was still holding the sword. Mrs. Dodds was melting into demon dust.

And Mr. Brunner was gone.

 **So, first chapter. Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**


	2. A Stupid Stepfather, and Secrets

**I finally got this one out, so hooray for me, I think :P**

 **To: JamesLawless: I try to update as often as I can, but I can't guarantee that I'll update daily.**

 **To : AJTheWise: Thanks for the tip! I'll try to keep it in Percy's P.O.V. this chappie :D**

 **Aaaaaaaaanyway, back to the story!**

I stared at the pile of dust. No way that could've happened.

Wait, yes, there was a way. But I was too damn shocked to believe that I was insane and suffering hallucinations.

But _was_ it a hallucination?

I walked outside, my head still swimming with this newfound information.

As I got close to Grover, Nolan said to me, "I hope Ms. Kerr whipped your ass."

I said something really intelligent like, "Huh? Who's that?"

I could literally feel Nolan roll his eyes. "The science teacher, dimwit. How much more of a doofus could you get, Jockson?"

I stared at him, expecting him to burst out laughing, but all he did was growl, mutter, "Idiot" under his breath, and saunter away.

I sat down next to Grover. "G-Man, _what_ is Mrs. Dodds?"

Grover just stared blankly at me. "Mrs. Who now?"

But there was this hesitation in his voice, like that hesitation when you fib, but the good in your heart says, _What the hell are you doing? Don't lie to them!_

" _Not_ funny, G-Man. I don't know how the rest of the kids did this prank without falling over laughing, but this ends now. Tell me, _what the hell is Mrs. Dodds?_ "

Instead of snapping at me like I would've done, he just sighs. He looks me in the eye, and says, really seriously, "Are you feeling okay, Perce? No one is named Mrs. Dodds."

I look at him, sure he's lost it, but then I shrug, say, "Whatever", and walk away, towards Mr. Brunner. In all honesty, I'm pretty sure it wasn't a hallucination. Being assured that I was mentally stable was a relief.

When I get to Mr. Brunner, he smiles at me, then takes the pen from me. "That would be my pen, Mr. Jackson. Please try to bring your own writing utensil in the future."

I asked him who Mrs. Dodds was, and he stared at me blankly.

"Percy, I don't have an inkling of who Mrs. Dodds is. As far as I know, no one called Mrs. Dodds has ever been at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"

In all honesty, I didn't know myself.

The students were totally convinced that Ms. Kerr, a stern woman that I've never seen in my short miserable life until she got on the bus when we left, was the science teacher since November. I sprang a Mrs. Dodds reference on everyone, and I mean literally _everyone_ , stared at me blankly, then either walked away or called me a retard. I almost believed them.

But Grover couldn't fool me. I knew it from the shrinking hesitation when he answered. Something had happened there. I don't know exactly what, but I just know something had gone down.

After throwing my Greek Mythology book against the bed for the umpteenth time that night, frustrated about my probable finals score, I heard Grover leave his dorm. Me, being the creepy stalker I am, decide to follow him.

Grover was hobbling down to Mr. Brunner's office. Why was anybody's guess, he had this exam in the bag, memorizing names like he's lived with them before. I press my ear against the wall and listen.

"-refuses to listen to reason. Thievery isn't his style!"

"Grover, he's just paranoid. Zeus will come to his senses."

"But what if he doesn't? What-what if Percy actually _is_ what we think he is?"

"Then it explains the Kindly One. If our theory is correct, a quest is-"

"No! I-I'm sorry to yell at you, but he's not ready yet! He needs training!"

"And while that is a perfectly valid reason, time is of the essence. Now, finals are tomorrow, and I suggest you study."

"Oh, don't remind me."

I dove inside the nearest doorway (which happened to be a dorm room), and ignoring her surprised face, motioned for her to stay quiet.

After a while, when I was sure Grover had left, I crept down the hallway (but not before whispering, "Sorry" to the student who'd dorm I'd dove into) and snuck down to my dorm. Who _did_ they think I was? I was who I said I was. Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and a deadbeat dad, stepson of Gabe Ugliano. I was gonna have a chat with Grover.

But first, some sleep.

After getting kicked out of Yancy, I walked home. I was hoping against hope that my mother was home, but she probably wasn't. She worked late today. And just as I thought, when I walked in the apartment, there sat my stepfather and his buddies, in all of his glory, which were empty beer cans and cigarettes.

"Give me your money," he said to me. I've had this conversation before, he would ask me for money, I would tell him I'm broke, thanks to a certain beer addict, he would threaten me with abuse, I'd cave in, give him some of my money, and hope he'd lose. He never saw my growing collection of money I've been hiding from him, which is one good thing.

"I'm broke, thanks to a certain dickhead not 5 feet away from me."

"Give me your money, or I'll punch your lights out."

"Fine!" I dug out 7 of 8 dollars and threw it at him. "I hope you lose all of it."

I was just sick of him. Why did my mom marry him? My mom's mom died giving birth, she was abused by her father, said father got sick during mom's high school junior year and expected her to care for him, died the next year, leaving her with literally nothing, and no one to be supported by.

The only break she got was meeting my dad. He gave her everything she wanted, except love. Around the time he found out my mom was pregnant, he went on a sailing journey.

And he never came back. He was "lost at sea", my mom put it. Not dead, just lost at sea.

Right. His boat was never found. No way he could've survived for 12 years.

"Percy?" A gentle voice called out, and my worries washed away.

My mom stood there, smiling at me, holding a batch of blue cookies.

I guess I should explain the blue.

You see, my mom and Gabe had this big fight about how blue food was impossible. That was the one time I "hit" Gabe. With a blueberry. A blueberry, for crying out loud! It's _blue_. Anyway, after that, my mom went out of her way to get blue food.

Anyway, while I'm stuffing my face with cookies, I tell my mom about Yancy. I tried to keep it light, for her sake. Even Nolan didn't seem so bad.

Until the museum trip…

She stops eating her granola bar. "What happened? Did something scare you?"

I tell her about Mrs. Dodds and her bat demon mode.

She freezes. It's so sudden, and replaced by excitement so quickly, that I ignored it.

"We're going to Montauk. Two nights, same cabin.

"Yes!" I loved going to Montauk. Aside from a glowing smile, that was the only memory I had of my dad.

Gabe swaggered in the room. "Bean dip, Sally, didn't you hear me?"

My mom gave me this look, saying, " _Be nice to him._ " I sighed. My mom can be very stubborn when I disagree with her.

She smiled and said, "Oh, Gabe won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him the deluxe seven-layer dip he always wants, with guacamole, sour cream, and the other works. And it's enough for the whole weekend, even if his friends come over. That way, when we're gone on the trip, you'll always have my cooking."

Gabe squinted. "You mean you were serious about the trip?"

My mom sighed and replied, "Yes, I was serious about it. The money's coming from my clothes budget, and I won't take your car anywhere but here and there."

Gabe mulled this over. He decided to say yes.

As we loaded our final bag of luggage (which was one out of one, if you were wondering), Gabe finally walked inside. I got seriously pissed once he got inside. I made this claw that I've never seen before and pushed outward. From inside, a cry of pain could be heard. I didn't know what that was, but it felt great.

I got inside and told my mom to step on it.

 **Whew! Man, writer's block is a dick! I actually have a nice and caring family, so it was kinda hard to write this final scene, but I rolled it out!**

 **Remember to R &R! Happy readers write good reviews, good reviews make me happy, happy me means good story, good story means happy readers!**


	3. Kronos and his Spy

**Yay, rolling out the third chappie now. I honestly didn't expect such a positive outcome!**

 **To: MJ-Booklover: I try to update very often, but no guarantees since the school year's coming up. (Mwahaha)**

 **To: Djberneman: The claw motion was the motion Grover made in** _ **The Lightning Thief**_ **, a three fingered claw that pushed outward. When Percy tried it (in canon), it sent the screen door smacking Gabe up the stairs.**

 **Aaaaaaanyways, on with the story!**

Luke P.O.V.

As I lay in my bunk with all the other Hermes kids, my mind wanders to why all the unclaimed kids were stuffed in Cabin Eleven. I was angry at the gods because they never took time to visit their kids, and The Voice had told me he would change that. No more unclaimed kids. My mind takes a trip down Memory Lane as I recall the events of the winter solstice.

 _Flashback_

 _I was bored out of my mind. For hours, Zeus and Poseidon have been arguing. I let my mind wander and it settles on "The Voice". About a year ago, a voice entered my head and opened my eyes to the arrogance that the gods had, and the negligence that they put on their kids. I dubbed it "The Voice". About a month ago, The Voice told me to go steal the master bolt and the Helm of Darkness. The logic was brilliant. The Olympians would tear each other apart._

 _Anyways, I was so zoned out, I didn't notice the meeting had adjourned. Campers were going to their parent's palace to stay there for the night._

 _Flashback time skip, 2:30 AM_

 _I hadn't slept at all. The Voice told me to go and take Annabeth's cap of invisibility. I snuck out of Hermes' palace and crept down the streets of Olympus._

 _After about a half hour of staying silent, I finally made it to Athena's palace. I slipped past through the lock (don't ask me, it's a Hermes thing), and quietly snuck down and gently took Annabeth's cap._

 _After another half hour, I made it to the throne room. I worked my way around the lock and there, in all of it's glory, lay the master bolt. On a makeshift chair sat the Helm of Darkness. I was disgusted at how Zeus treated his brother. I grabbed both items, and got away._

 _When I got to my rendezvous point, The Voice was already waiting._

" _You're late, Luke." I shivered. The Voice's, well, for lack of a better term, voice was like a knife scraped on concrete. Very unsettling._

" _I'm sorry, my lord. The demigods do not sleep heavily," I grumbled, and it was true. One point the wooden floor in Hermes' palace creaked softly, and Travis Stoll almost woke up._

" _Hmm. At least you got the weapons from the treacherous gods."_

 _With a start, I realized that I didn't know The Voice's real name._

" _Excuse me my lord," I began, "What is your real name, out of curiosity?"_

 _The Voice laughed. It was a sadistic laugh, filled with bloodshed over millennia._

 _The Voice stopped laughing. "Well, do you need to know my name? No you don't," he said, cutting me off when I tried to speak. "For now, keep calling me The Voice. Or you can call me Mr. K."_

 _Flashback end_

To this day, I still haven't figured out who Mr. K really was. I didn't need to, of course, but it was nice to know. Anyway, Mr. K's plan worked. Zeus and Poseidon are at each other's throats. On June 21st, war will break out, and Mr. K will destroy the gods. And the Sixth Age will begin.

I got a prophecy. It said that in two days time, a new camper will arrive, a son of The Big Three. Mr. K told me to sway him to our side. If we did that, then the gods didn't stand a chance. And demigods would get better treatment.

The next night, my dream took place in a dark cavern. I was sitting across from Mr. K, and in his lap was a scythe. Mr. K smiled cruelly at me, then started speaking.

"Do you recognize this scythe, Luke? This scythe that took many lives of the Olympian pawns?"

I shook my head. It looked vaguely familiar, mixed with different metals, but...a thought occurred to me.

"It's Kronos' scythe. And you're Kronos."

Kronos reached behind him and pulled a buzzer out. He pressed it, and canned applause broke out.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, I had to chuckle.

"Well done, Luke. And I am going to destroy the Olympians, as you may know-"

A boy broke in the cavern. He couldn't have been more than twelve, and his hair was a wild mess of black. His sea green eyes scanned over the two of us.

Kronos laughed. "A son of Poseidon. How kind of you to join us."

The boy narrowed his eyes at him. "Whoa, whoa, back up. A son of who now?"

Kronos sighed and pulled out an envelope and tossed it to the boy. Read it, Perseus Jackson, and perhaps you will understand."

The boy, Perseus, snapped, "How the _hell_ do you know my name? I never-" but before he could say more, he was sucked into an abyss. The hole closed.

Kronos turned back to me. "That boy was a son of Poseidon, and the one you need to persuade. If he fights for Olympus, we're doomed."

I bowed. "As you wish, my lord."

Kronos broke into a smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "Good luck, Luke. You'll probably need it."

I was about to say that I would need a miracle if Perseus was actually like that, but Kronos snapped his fingers, and I blacked out.

I woke with a start, and banged into something. When I regained my sight, I saw a bronze head of Medusa staring right at me.

I couldn't help it. I screamed like a little girl.

I heard laughter all around me. Connor Stoll dropped down from the bunk above me, and high fived his brother.

"Dude, he screamed _so_ loud, I wish I recorded it!"

I frowned. "Wait you didn't record that?"

"We recorded the voice only," Travis deadpanned.

"You're so immature," I grumbled. If you've been here for five years, and living with _these_ guys, you wouldn't be all rainbows and sunshine either. Unless you're the pranker. Then you laugh.

I walked outside and a team of five more Hermes kids were waiting. One was holding a microphone.

"Great, more pranks on me?" I mutter. Two pranks in a minute, that's new.

"Actually, we're pranking Apollo Cabin now." Okay then, scratch that.

We sneak to Cabin Seven, and one of the guys pull out a bag with some type of dust on it. Another guy mutters an incantation and opens the door. We set the bag in the cabin, next to Will Solace's bunk. Someone puts a buzzer in the middle. We put the microphone on the wall, lock the door when we get outside, and activate the buzzer.

The next thing we knew, Apollo kids were stumbling outside, yelling curses at us. I grinned cheekily at someone, who swiftly notched an arrow, muttered a curse, and shot Travis Stoll. He turned confused, and recited:

 _What the hell is this_

 _Screw you and your haiku curse_

 _I will take revenge_

Then Travis pulled a grenade with barfing dust out and threw it. After the dust cleared, an Apollo kid tried to yell out defiantly, but ended up hurling all over Chris Rodriguez.

We gradually moved the fight to the amphitheater, where the Ares kids were egging us on, the Athena kids were either reading or taking bets, the Hephaestus kids were building something and throwing it at us (I later found out they were automatons to throw eggs at us), the Aphrodite kids were running away screaming something about ruined mascara and the Dionysus kids were making vines grow around us, like a cage, with the Demeter kids. Just what we wanted to be, sources of entertainment.

After about ten minutes, Chiron came and cleaned everything up (except Travis Stoll, who was still muttering vengeful haikus to the Apollo kids), and breakfast commenced.

For the rest of the day, I kept glancing nervously at the camp borders, but nobody showed up. As I was falling asleep, the conch horn sounded three times: the signal for danger.

I rushed out and saw a kid getting chased by the Minotaur. The Minotaur held a woman by her neck ("His mother," Kronos whispered), and she vanished in a golden light. The boy yelled angrily and broke off the Minotaur's horn and killed it.

Said boy trudged up the hill carrying a satyr on his back, but barely took two steps inside the border before he collapsed. I rushed over, flipped the boy over (and flipping over the satyr as well), and gasped.

It was none other than Perseus Jackson, the Son of Poseidon.

And his protector was none other than Grover Underwood, the same satyr that got me here all those years ago.

No, I thought. All family ties are cut, now that I've pledged myself to Kronos.

He's just a satyr now. He means nothing to me.

 **Yay! I did it! So, I'm thinking about who Percy should end up with.**

 **Remember to R &R!**


	4. Dreams and the Bull-Man

**Yay! Fourth chappie!**

 **To: MJ-Booklover: You'll find out now...hehehe**

 **Aaaaaaaaand on with the story! :D**

Percy P.O.V.

As we were driving, my mom opened up a topic she'd been avoiding for as long as I could remember: my dad.

"Your father was a wonderful person, but he couldn't really handle being a father. He gave me all I ever wanted. He gave me you, Percy."

I sat there, stunned. "Why are you talking about this now? Is it because of the demonic science teacher? Does my dad have something to do with that?

She keeps driving, and I got the feeling that if I pressed her, she would start crying.

When we get to Montauk, we do what we always do. We tidy up our cabin, feed the seagulls, and roast blue marshmallows over a campfire. The weather was acting up, though. A hurricane was blowing through, which was crazy. It never happened this early.

My dream was really weird. It started regularly, I'm walking on a school roof, and the school roof collapses. But instead of waking up right as I hit the bottom, I crash through the grass and land in a cavern. Inside the cavern was a really creepy dude in about his 40 or 50s, and a blond dude in his 20s that I immediately categorized as a surfer guy. Anyway, the creepy guy started laughing and says, "A son of Poseidon. How kind of you to join us."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Who the _hell_ was Poseidon-wait, back up. Poseidon, as in the God of the Sea? "Whoa, whoa, back up. A son of who now?"

That creepy guy just sighed and pulled out an envelope, then throws it to me. He says, "Read it, Perseus Jackson, and perhaps you will understand."

I yelled, "How the _hell_ do you know my name? I never-" But before I could finish my rant, I was sucked into an abyss.

The abyss shoots me through sand, and about 40 yards away, two animals, a horse and an eagle, are fighting mercilessly. A storm is whipping around them.

I try to run forward to stop them, but my legs felt like jelly. The storm is keeping me out. As the storm grows bigger, the creepy guy's voice chuckles. "Help me rise, Perseus Jackson!"

The storm rips me apart, and I die.

A hurricane woke me up. The normally calm waves are raging now, almost getting to the cabin. The thunder clapped every time the waves reared back for another assault on the beach. On the next thunderclap, my mom woke up.

"Hurricane, a freak one to be exact," she said. Then, someone knocked on the door.

I fling it open, and there stood Grover, and his lower half wasn't human.

"Grover!" I shouted. "Why do you look like you're half barnyard animal?"

"Blaa-ha-ha!" Grover bleated. "I'm a satyr! Mr. Brunner got me to be friends with you, keep tabs on you." Seeing my look, he hastily continued. "Not that I was faking being your friend, because I _am_ your friend, but-well, there's no time to explain! Come on! It's right behind me!"

I didn't need to be told twice, because right then, Gabe's car came hurtling at us. We dove to the side, and our cabin got destroyed along with the car.

I looked through the whipping winds, and saw a bullman hybrid thingy. Ordinarily, I would've gone up and inspected it, but ordinarily it doesn't seem hellbent on trying to kill us, so, case closed.

The three of us ran up a hill, per Grover's instructions, but then the bull guy caught up to us. He had horns on his head, and meaty paws.

"Holy shit! He's the Min-"

"Pasiphae's son," my mom interrupted me. "Don't say his name, that makes him mad."

As if on cue, the bull guy that had Pasiphae as a mom roared out and charged us.

"Percy, this monster only has one gear, forward. Wait until the last second, then jump aside."

Obediently, I waited until his horns were about 4 feet away from puncturing my head, then dove aside. I shouted, "Ole!" just for the hell of it.

My mom was correct. The guy kept charging forward another 15, 20 feet. Then he turned, and charged my mom.

My mom mimicked my actions. The bull guy, however, knew the trick, and as my mom was diving aside, the bull man grabbed her with one meaty paw, and squeezed.

No, I thought. My mom can't be dead. She can't be!

But deep in my gut, I knew it was true.

With a primal roar, I charged the beast. It snorted and charged.

Distance was closing fast. 50 feet, 30…

Right when he was about to ram into me, I leaped right up into the air and grabbed a horn and yanked up.

It tore out of his body, and the bull guy roared in pain, then charged Grover.

Grover! I'd forgotten about him, The bull guy had knocked him unconscious. I did the impulsive thing: I stabbed bull-man with his own horn.

He roared, and leaped forward in one last desperate attempt to make a Grover sandwich. He got closer...30 feet...20 feet...10 feet…

When he was 5 feet away, he dissolved into golden dust. I ran to Grover, picked him up, and started making my way up the hill, where a crowd of people were waiting.

I had barely made my way up when I dropped Grover and keeled over into the grass.

When I regained consciousness, I was in what looked like a hospital. My doctor ran over, except that this doctor was a kid. She had a blonde ponytail with unsettling gray eyes and a healthy tan.

She handed me what looked like cake, and set a glass down next to me. When I looked, it was filled with...apple juice?

"Drink that and eat this," she said, well, demanded. Seeing as I had no choice, I obeyed.

I nearly choked on both of them.

The cake tasted delicious, like someone had made a cake version of my mom's sweet candy. It brought back bad memories.

The "apple juice" tasted nothing like apple juice. It was like my mom's liquid blue cookies. Also bringing back bad memories.

I instantly felt somewhat reenergized, but the girl commanded me to sleep.

When I woke up (again), I was in the same bed, but the girl was no longer there. Instead, a blue-eyed man stood watch over me. He had eyes on the back of his head. Literally.

He had so many eyes, it was hard to keep track. Two eyes where they should be, an eye on his forehead, two eyes on the back of his neck, three eyes on the back of his head, twelve eyes on each arm, eight eyes on each leg. I had a suspicion that there was an eye on his tongue.

Grover came in and sat down next to me. "Listen, Perce, about your mom...I'm sorry. I'm the worst satyr in the world."

He starts crying. In all rights, the world should be black and white. Nothing should have any color, any life. Because my mom is dead.

A familiar face turns the corner.

"Mr. Brunner, why are you here?" I didn't expect to see my old teacher here, in all places.

He smiles thinly. "I don't teach at Yancy anymore, Percy. And Mr. Brunner was just a pseudonym."

I look at him, confused, until he sighs. He rises from his wheelchair, and he turns into a horseman.

"Call me Chiron, Percy."

I was too sad to even be shocked. "Trainer of all the heroes, or just another Chiron?"

Chiron gave me a sympathetic glance. "Your mother loved you a great deal, Percy. The reason she married your stepfather is because his smell is so overpowering, he hid your smell, and monsters didn't attack."

Hmm. So Gabe _was_ good for something. But Chiron's speech brought back memories. "Please, don't talk about my mother. It's too much for me."

Chiron just gave me this look, and for a second, he showed the pain that's been hidden behind the veil of his eyes. The pain that's added up watching his students die.

"Percy, this may shock you. Don't get your hopes up, but merely accept it as a statement. Do you understand?"

In all honesty, I didn't understand what Chiron was getting at, so I just laid back and said, "Fire away."

Chiron took a deep breath, and he looked me straight in the eye.

"Your mother isn't dead, Percy."

 **Woo! Two chappies in a day! I'm amazing, aren't I ;)**

 **Like I said, either Percy can remain single, or he can go with someone else. I don't have a problem with Percy getting with another guy, but it's difficult to write (for me at least), so I'd prefer it to be a girl.**

 **Remember to R &R!**


	5. The Non-Ship Titanic Percy

**Oh my gods I am SO SORRY! A couple of empousai dragged me to the Labyrinth where I was jailed until release today. In other words, my grandmother's house.**

 **To: MJ-Booklover: No, Percy is not an idiot, despite being a Seaweed Brain.**

 **To: MyFangirlingWays: Thanks! But Percy always looks the same, doesn't he ;)**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaanyways, on with the story!**

Percy P.O.V.

I didn't know what to do. I thought that my mom was dead, and here's my former Latin teacher, telling me she's not dead. Then, a terrible thought occurred to me.

I jumped up and tried to pick Chiron up, but the moment I sprang out of bed, I felt dizzy. Chiron grabbed me and slowly eased me into the bed.

"Relax, my boy. Your vital signs are stable, but you're in no condition to jump out of beds."

I tried to shout, but my voice wouldn't work right, so it was only a hoarse whisper. "If this is a joke, I will personally tear you apart."

To my surprise, Chiron chuckled. He gently shook his head, like the motion hurt him. "No, this isn't a joke, I swear it by the River Styx."

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

I frowned. "Wait, you swore on the Styx, and thunder actually rumbles? Does that mean that the Styx is real?"

Chiron smiled. "Yes, Percy. The River Styx is real. And also everything else from all Greek and Roman stories."

I was shocked again. "But they're just myths! Stories to explain lightning and stuff!"  
Chiron put on a mask of an emotion I couldn't read. "Tell me, Percy. If you were offered immortality, to live forever, would you accept it?"

I was about to answer that it sounded like a done deal to me, but the tone in which Chiron said it made me hesitate. What was he getting at? Then it hit me like a brick.

"You mean, whether people believed in whether you existed or not."

Chiron grinned. "Exactly. And then people would make _you_ a myth, to explain how twelve-year-old boys get over losing their mothers."

Me, being offended, said, "Ouch."

Chiron continued. "So, the gods are real. What are you going to do now?"

I was about to answer when I realized I didn't _have_ an answer. My one purpose of living was gone. I was stopped by Chiron's raised hand.

"Don't speak. I know it must be hard to be gone from your mother, but you could live here at camp. You could leave, of course, but that would be suicide. Monsters would track your scent immediately, because your stepfather isn't here. But this camp can help you train and become stronger. This is your home now, Percy. You're one of us. Demigods."

Now, I was wondering who I'd managed to piss off in my last life. My life (my current one, that is) is so hard. Dyslexia, monsters on our tails, and forced to train like barbarians. Why do demigods have it so hard? And in that moment, I may have experienced a million different emotions, but only one was directed at the gods: pure hatred. They can have kids, but when the kids need them as a parent, they do nothing. When the gods fight, the humans are stuck in the middle.

Chiron's voice carried me out of my hatred. "Percy? Have you made up your mind?"

Startled, I try to take a step back, then realize I'm still on the bed. "Yeah. I'm staying here." _So I can figure out a plan to destroy the gods and implement better rulers,_ I added in my head.

When I'm finally free to go, I run into a guy. Right as I'm about to apologize, I look at his face and gasp.

"You're that guy from my dream!" Instantly, I blush. It's not every guy that talks about their dream about a total stranger. My blush deepens when I realize he said the exact same thing, but relieved to find I'm not the only one. The guy is beet red, and I'm pretty sure I was the same color.

"Uh, let's talk about this in private, okay?" I quickly nod, and he leads me behind a cabin that looked old.

The guy sticks his hand out. "The name's Luke. Luke Castellan."

I shook his hand. "Perseus-"

"Jackson," he interrupts. Seeing my confused look, he adds, "From the dream."

Oh right. We sit in an awkward silence, until Luke clears his throat.

"Uh, do you have the envelope? From the dream?"

I was confused. It's in real life too? Not possible- never mind, I thought, as I reach into my pocket and pull out the same envelope. I rip it open and read.

 _Perseus Jackson,_

 _Do you ever feel like the gods are bad rulers? Would you implement different rulers? Well I, Kronos, would be a much better ruler. No more demigods ignored. Did Poseidon ever do anything for you? The Titans would actually answer their prayers instead of ignoring them. So fight against the Olympians. The master bolt has been stolen, and when you get sent on a quest for it, betray the gods. All you have to do is repeat these lines: I, Perseus Jackson, turn my back on the gods and pledge allegiance to Kronos. Then, we shall fight the Olympians together!_

 _Kronos_

"Clichéd letter," I murmur, then look back at Luke. "You're supporting this? You're not some evil bat demon that's gonna try to kill me when no one's around, right?"

Luke shook his head, amusement clear in his blue eyes. "Yes, Percy, I'm not going to stab you in the back, I swear it on the Styx. I have a bad feeling that you spoke from experience."

Thunder rumbled softly, recognizing the urgent secrecy that this required.

I chuckle, confirming his suspicions. I cleared my throat, and tried to speak in a normal voice, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. "I, Perseus Jackson, turn my back on the gods and pledge allegiance to Kronos."

My whole body was bathed in a soft ethereal light that seemed to glow golden. Luke smiled coldly.

"Congratulations, Percy. You've officially become one of us. Welcome to the Titans."

I grinned. "So what's the plan? I'm guessing that Kronos feeds instructions through you, and you carry them out."

Luke frowned. "I don't like being a puppet for Kronos, but it's the only way. It's also much better than being a puppet for the arrogant gods."

I wholeheartedly agreed. Kronos used puppets, like the gods, but unlike the gods, he doesn't toss them aside and claim all the credit.

Luke continued. "Most likely, the quest to get the master bolt would be for you, so the plan is to get the bolt and give it to Kronos. He's waiting in Tartarus."

I paled. "So I have to go to Tar-?"

Luke hastily whitened, and resumed. "No, pray you never fall in. You only have to drop it down and pray it doesn't hit anyone. Anyway, another thing. The bolt's in Denver, our spy's gonna meet you in a diner. You get there, he's gonna give you the bolt and the helm, then-"

"Whoa, whoa, back up a sec." That caught me off guard. They had not only the master bolt, but also the Helm of Darkness? "You have the helm as well?"

"Stole both of them during the winter solstice meeting," Luke stated proudly, drawing himself up straighter.

"You look like an arrogant asshole," I grumble, which earned me a glare.

"Getting back on track, the items are there. When you get to the Underworld, drop the bolt in Tartarus and use the helm to escape. Then we'll talk more." Luke dragged me over to the Hermes cabin. "Stay here until I get you some stuff."

As he walked away, he called over his shoulder, "Undetermined!"

A collective groan spouted out of everyone's mouths.

"Guys! Show a little more politeness!" An Asian teenager walked forward. His expression was stern, but a mischievous glint was in his eye. "Welcome to Cabin Eleven, Percy."

Another guy leaned over and whispered something in my ear.

"This guy says: Ethan's a jerk, don't listen to him." I couldn't help blurting it out.

"Hey!" The Asian guy, Ethan, I guess, exclaimed indignantly. "At least I don't have an evil twin that douses me with water!"

"Wha-?" A similar figure leaned over and dumped about a gallon of water on his head.

Ethan shook his head. "Connor, you're purely evil. I swear, if we cut open your body, we'd have to gear up for battle because a demon would pop out of your soul."

Travis grinned. "He's pretty dense and inobservant as well."

Everyone waited, but no prank came. Somewhere off to the distant left, in another cabin, kids screamed and cursed our cabin. Immediately, everyone's lips became extremely red. I wiped my mouth and saw, to my horror, a deadly weapon-lipstick.

Before we could complain, the door was wrenched open, and a laughing camper stumbled in. He had lipstick on like everyone else, except he had five extremely pissed off girls on his tail. They looked like they had makeup on at one point, but all of them were covered in dirt, Aphrodite kids that were pranked, I guessed.

Travis cursed. "It was supposed to go off in here!"

"Probably explains why you're in a corner!" A girl marched up, and her hand was outstretched. Then, a resounding _smack_ , and a split second later, an indignant _Hey!_ was heard.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself!" Everyone backed up, and a guy, Connor, I think, rifled through his pack.

"Here, Silena, I'll explain. With THIS!" Right when he said this, he pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. Silena shrieked, "Oh no you don't!", grabbed into the smoke, and came up with the camper. Connor produced a neon pink ball and it went _Splat!_ against Silena's shirt. Her skin started glistening with something I recognized: grease. Silena's buddies started throwing stuff, and that's how the Hermes-Aphrodite war started.

After the initial "battle" (no fatalities...that would've majorly annoyed the gods, and despite how much I wanted to kill them, Luke alerted me that I needed to stay in the shadows for a while), Grover trotted up to me.

"Chiron wants to see you," he said. "You're going on a quest."

 **Yus! Finally rolled it out! Severe writer's block!**

 **Also, I've decided to postpone judgement on Percy's relationship status.**


	6. Quests and Bullseyes

**Chapter 6 out now!**

 **To: MJ-Booklover: Yes, we do :D**

 **To: Jeramy-Toombs: Sorry, I don't do homosexual relationships. They're just too complex for me to write.**

 **Aaaaaaaaanyways, on with the story! *(fanfare plays)***

Percy P.O.V.

As I walk up to the Big House dodging various Aphrodite ammunition, I couldn't help but worry if I would regret my choice.

 _No,_ I thought. _Let the Olympians suffer. Their time of arrogance and believing the mortals and demigods are below them is up._

An arrow whistled by, and I caught it with my blade.

After a 15 minute walk, I finally made it to the Big House.

"Percy," Chiron stated grimly. "As Grover told you, you need to go on a quest-"

"To find Zeus's master bolt." The back of my shirt started turning pink.

Chiron eyed me suspiciously. "So you _do_ know something about the theft?"

Reluctantly, I told him of the "dreams" I've been having.

Chiron sighed. "Who do you think did this? Most agree thievery isn't Poseidon's style, but now that he's claimed you as his son, Zeus weighs the chances too seriously. He believes Poseidon had _you_ steal the bolt."

I smirked inwardly. Time to set my plan in action.

I clear my throat, and say, "Chiron, if Zeus and Poseidon battled, who would stand to gain?"

Chiron was confused, until a wide grin threatened to split his face. "Good reasoning, Percy. The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility."

I jumped up. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to the Underworld!"

Chiron gently grabbed my hand. "You need an audience with the Oracle. And of course, your two companions."

Now I was genuinely confused. "What do you mean my two companions? Am I not taking this quest alone?"

Chiron shook his head. "I forbid you to try and go alone. The last quest two years ago was taken by a solo explorer, and...anyways, just don't go alone. One person has volunteered, if you accept."

The air shimmered behind Chiron. A camper took off her cap, of invisibility, I guess.

"I've been waiting five years for a quest. This is my chance."

Chiron turned to her. "Percy hasn't chosen his second companion yet."

I made up my mind. "Bring Luke Castellan here, if he doesn't want to come, then bring Grover Underwood."

Chiron nodded and left, leaving me alone with the camper.

I stuck out my hand at her. "Percy Jackson."

The girl looked at me funny. "What are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, since we're going on a cross country trip together, we might as well get to know each other, because it's going to be awkward calling you 'girl', or 'camper'."

The girl sighed, then shook my hand. "Annabeth Chase."

I smiled. Before I could say anything else, however, Luke came running up the hill.

"Percy! Got your message!"

If my smile before was anything, it expanded tenfold now. Seeing my fellow traitor. That sounded awkward.

"Luke. Glad to see you've made it out unharmed." I eyed his colorful shorts. "Mostly."

Luke smiled apologetically. "Yeah, well, one of them would've nailed my shirt, but I flipped. Unfortunately, I didn't go high enough fast enough." His eyes widened. "Shit! I forgot something in my cabin! Be right back!"

He dashed down the hill.

I turned, and caught Annabeth blushing.

"You have a thing for Luke, don't you?" I asked quietly.

Annabeth turned to me, now positively red. "I do not!"

"Uh huh," I say. "And I'm a satyr, Luke's a harpy, and-"

"Okay, okay!" She cut me off. "I may or may not have a crush on Luke Castellan. Now shut up!"

I grinned. "I have a talent of making people spit out their secrets."

She glared at me, and opened her mouth to say something else, but then Luke came back up the hill, wheezing from his run. He dropped a bag on the hill, then dropped himself.

"Armor...weapons...stuff…"

I chuckle at his description. "So descriptive, Luke. Mind telling me _about_ the armor, weapons and, uh, stuff?"

Luke got up, glaring at me. "The armor is made with Celestial Bronze, same with all the other metallic things. It's fashioned in a way that it's an effective protector, while letting you be agile as well. There's two hunting knives, a bow with sharpened ends, an enchanted quiver that never runs out of arrows, and a sword. The sword is enchanted to return to your pocket when you lose it. It's name is Anaklusmos."

"Riptide," I blurted out.

Luke nodded gravely. "The original owner named it well, for it's the current that takes one by surprise, and before you know it, you've been swept out to sea."

I eye him carefully. "Damn, Luke, when you'd get so philosophical?"

Luke laughed. "Since the beginning of time and never."

I ponder this. "So basically, you've always been like this." When he confirmed, I sighed through my nose. "You need to go to a mental institute to make you normal."

Luke settled on a glare. "Anyways, we also got some mortal money and golden drachmas."

Then Chiron cantered up. "Percy, it's time to consult the Oracle."

And that's how I ended up under a trapdoor where I knew something gruesome was on the other side. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

To be honest, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The Oracle sat on a stool with battle relics scattered around the room. I walked towards the Oracle, and asked, "How will we return Zeus's master bolt?"

The Oracle billowed green smoke from its eyes and mouth, and an image appeared. Luke, Annabeth, my mom and Zeus sat around a couch. Luke opened his mouth, and rasped: _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned_.

Zeus glared at me, then rasped: _You shall find what was stolen but lose it to an evil returned_.

Annabeth looked at me sadly, then choked out: _Betrayal of the purpose shall lead you astray_.

My mom just put on an emotionless mask, and said: _And your success shall only be completed halfway_.

The images scattered. The green smoke disappeared. I was once again alone with the Oracle.

When I returned outside, Chiron looked at me concerned. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Then I looked at myself. I was deathly pale. "Oh, I'm just probably scared."

Chiron nodded, then asked for the prophecy. I recited it:

 _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

 _You shall find what was stolen but lose it to an evil returned._

 _Betrayal of the purpose shall lead you astray,_

 _And your success shall only count halfway._

"So we just have to go west to the Underworld, and the god who has turned must be Hades," Annabeth reasoned.

Chiron nodded. "But this evil returned...it sounds like the master bolt will find its way to him." Chiron paled. "Worry about that later."

Luke slowly nodded. "I can't make heads or tails out of the third line either."

Annabeth shook her head. "That'll probably make sense later. The fourth line probably states that out of his goals, only half of them get completed."

"That makes sense, I guess," I say. "So do we go now?"

"Yes, but equip yourself with a set of the essentials Luke packed," Chiron replied.

Fifteen minutes later, we're decked out for battle, in armor with a plethora of weapons. We walked down the hill and past the boundaries. When we turned, Chiron was holding his bow high in salute. Just an average sendoff.

We got to a bus station, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Guys," I murmur, "Something here is really wrong."

"Yeah," Annabeth mutters, "Prepare for battle, Luke."

Luke doesn't say anything, but from the way he tenses, I know he heard us, or at least noticed it.

I never loosened my grip on my twin knives. Two stops later, three old grandmas got on the bus. I took one glance at the first one, and I gasped.

It was Mrs. Dodds. Slightly more withered face, and more piercing eyes, but still the one and only.

I nudged the others. "Guys, demon alert."

Annabeth was instantly alert, and I knew she'd found it. I pointed out Mrs. Dodds to Luke, and he tensed even further.

They sat down across from each other and made an X across the aisle. It was casual, but sent a clear message: _Nobody leaves until we're done._

When the three grandma demons made their way back to the back, where we were, to "use the restroom", we sprang into action. I made my way to the front, and they looked at me, as if I was an old friend they hadn't seen in a while (well, in their defense, one of them did try to kill me, so I guess we were some sort of friends), my hands never leaving "my pockets", which were actually the handles of my knives. When we were one row apart, several things happened in the span of one second. My knives went out and I lunged, Demon Dodds assumed her demonic form and flew above my charge, people screamed, and two people snapped pictures. Demon One and Demon Two lunged at the sides of me, and I knew Annabeth and Luke had joined the fray. I sliced off one of Demon One's wings, and she exploded in dust, while my arm exploded in pain. I whipped around and slashed, effectively cutting off Demon Dodds' arms. I jumped back and plucked the claws out of my arm, took aim with two of them, and threw them like darts.

Both of them sunk into the eyes of Demon Two, while I ran up, and drove my knives into her skull.

She managed to rasp out, "Perseus Jackson, you will suffer in eternal torment! I will rip out each and every bone in your-

Luke swung his sword. Demon Two stopped making threats.

Annabeth laughed weakly. "Bullseyes, Percy. Or should I say Furyeyes."

I froze. "Those were _Furies?_ "

Luke nodded. "Let's patch ourselves up."

Little did we know that this was but a warmup of what was to come in the next four years.

 **Yus! Minor case of writer's block on the prophecy, I'm not one to make up rhyming couplets, but anyway, I NEED MORE VOTES ON PERCY'S RELATIONSHIP STATUS! So far it's:**

 **Annabeth: 2**

 **Zoë Nightshade: 1**

 **Sorry, I don't do same gender relationships, it's difficult to write. And as for OC's, I don't do those either, mainly cuz...I don't feel like it :P**

 **Remember to R &R!**


	7. The Poodle and the Not-Really-A-Poodle

**Chapter 7 out now!**

 **To: Jeramy-Toombs: Yes there is. I'm not uncomfortable with it, it's just another type of writing, and it's harder to write than a guy/girl pairing.**

Percy P.O.V.

When I woke up, the smell of food hit my nose. Greasy, deep fried, excellent food.

"Food," Luke moaned, and I knew he was awake.

"Boys," Annabeth grumbled. "Always ruled by their stomachs."

"Hey!" I shout indignantly. "We are _not_ ruled by our stomachs! Our brain has the thinking capacity of our-"

"FOOD!" Luke shouted.

"Okay," I reasoned. "Only Lukes are ruled by their stomachs."

Luke sat up. "That's some good-smelling food. Follow the scent and get a bite to eat."

Annabeth sighed. "Well, we haven't eaten since camp. Let's go, food-dominators."

Ignoring the comment, I took off at a leisurely pace. Soon, I found a shop that said _YNAUT ME'S ARGDNE GMOEN EMMORUIP_.

"What does that say?" Luke asked. I felt guilty that I left them behind.

"I don't know," Annabeth replied, coming up behind me. I forgot that they were dyslexic as well.

After staring at it for a couple minutes, Annabeth snapped her fingers. "It's _AUNTY EM'S GARDEN GNOME EMPORIUM_."

"Explains the gnomes she has flanking the entrance," I said, pointing to the stone statues of people on either side of a path that lead to the shop. But the faces looked startled, even terrified.

"Guys," Annabeth murmured, "It doesn't look natural to me."

"Come on," Luke protested. "It's just food."

After a silent staredown, Annabeth relented. Right before we knocked on the door, it swung open to reveal a woman in a headdress.

"What are you doing here, young children?" I placed her accent to be Middle Eastern, and her age to be in the fifties.

"Uh, we're-" was as far as Luke got before Annabeth stepped forward.

"We're orphans that ran away from an abusive orphanage, and we haven't eaten since two days ago," Annabeth lied. Well, mostly, because we were starving.

The woman gasped. "But then you must be hungry. Come, come!"

We followed her into the store. She seated us at a table and hurried off to cook something.

As she cooked, I couldn't help but admire her work. Everything was lifesize, and the detail was incredible. But in most of the statuettes, the faces looked scared, as if they were looking at something incredibly scary.

 _Reminds me of Medusa,_ I mused, then I froze.

Aunty Em.

Aunty "M".

But I couldn't be too sure yet.

When Aunty Em came back with heaping trays of food and drinks, I pinched myself after every bite and every sip. Then, I started the questions.

"So," I asked. "Do you make these statues?"

Aunty Em looked pleased. "Oh yes, sculpting is my forte. I do it alone. I used to have two sisters, but they have passed away…" She looked distracted, as if she was lost in the memories. She didn't realize she'd given away too much.

"And," I started creeping my hand to my knife. "Your name would happen to be Medusa, wouldn't it?" I kicked Annabeth and Luke in the shins.

Medusa froze, then chuckled darkly. "How did you know so quickly, young hero?"

I whipped out my knives and slashed, but she backed away. Annabeth put on her invisibility cap and disappeared. Luke jumped up and tried to deliver a powerful kick to her jaw, but she dodged out of the way, and Luke fell face first onto the ground.

Medusa's hand rose to her headdress, and I flung myself away. I ran around trying to find a mirror, then an invisible force slammed into me. Annabeth's cap of invisibility fell off her head.

"Here," she hissed. "Take my glasses!"

She fumbled around in her pockets until she produced a pair of glasses. I put them on, and whirled around at Medusa.

"Aha!" She cried out triumphantly, then realized I wasn't turning into stone.

I slashed at her neck, but she ducked and lunged at me. I jumped up and brought my knives down in two powerful stabs. She froze, and I leaped back.

Then her wounds started closing.

"Foolish demigod!" She shrieked. "I can only be killed if you cut off my head! For your impudence, you will-"

I silenced her with a quick slice of my sword. I had drawn it when I realized it had a bigger reach.

"I'm going to cut off your head, that's what," I muttered.

Turning, I ran to a room, Medusa's office, by the looks of it. I took a look at the six recent sales, all going to Persephone's garden at DOA Recording Studios in Los Angeles, CA. I took note of the address and ripped open the cash register, stuffing money into my pockets.

"Percy!" Luke shouted. He had stumbled around the house, trying to find me blindly. He ran into me-literally. He yelped and swung horizontally and me, but I deflected the blow.

"You idiot," I stated. "Don't try to kill me! And you can look now, Medusa's dead."

Luke opened one eye cautiously. His eyes widened when he saw my glasses.

"Percy, those are _Annabeth's_ glasses! Where-"

"I'm right here." Annabeth dropped down from the roof. I scowled.

"You've been running along the support beams and stalking us? Seriously, couldn't you have helped me carry some loot? It's heavy, you know!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, opened a box that somehow managed to find its way in her hands, and shoved all the drachmas into the box. After neatly putting the bills in the box, she turned to us.

"Now, let's roll."

I didn't protest as we staggered along, collapsing nearby the road.

Luke yawned. "Come on guys, let's sleep."

When I woke up, the smell of chips and-perfume?- were the first things I registered. The next thing I registered was that I was face-to-face with a bright pink poodle.

I screamed.

Luke fell out of a tree, but he was so busy laughing he didn't register the pain.

Annabeth sighed. "So predictable. You're looking at our next ticket west, to St. Louis."

I sat up. "So, I'm guessing we either take this poodle to its home and take the reward money, or sell it to an animal shelter."

Luke looked surprised. "You're pretty smart, Perce."

I waved it off. "It's logic, Luke. Use it, it's good for you."

Annabeth laughed. "Anyway, your first assumption is right. Let's go, the address is close by."

Right around a half-mile later, we turn a corner and find a gigantic house-no, _mansion_. No wonder they had a dog, the owners were rich.

Annabeth walked up to the door, had a chat with a girl with eyes that glowed and changed colors, gave the poodle to the girl, got the money and left. Thirty minutes later, we were on an Amtrak to go prevent the bloodiest war in millenia. Just your average summer train trip.

When I finally fell asleep, however, Dream Communication Co. wasn't down for maintenance.

 _I was standing in the same cavern as the one I saw Kronos and Luke conversing in a couple days ago. This time, I was the only one having an audience with the Titan Lord of Time._

" _Excellent progress," he rasped. His voice sounded a little different, like it was a different knife scraping against the floor. "A little doggy-" he said that in a mocking tone- "is prowling St. Louis, so try to isolate the Athena girl. It would be best if she was cast aside so our plan can begin with no interference._

 _My dream self tensed. "My lord, it would be wise if we captured her as bait. She is popular within the camp, and she would attract a quest for sure."_

 _Kronos was silent. When I lost my patience and stood up, he spoke: "Do you truly think that?"_

" _Yes, my lord."_

 _I could feel Kronos mulling this over. "All right. Now, I believe our other spy is trying to wake you up. Go."_

 _I was flung back, my vision spiraled out of my grasp, and everything went dark._

"Percy! Percy-oh, the zombie lives." Luke stopped slapping me, and I groaned.

"That's a horrible way to wake someone up." I sit up and frown. "Wait, we're at St. Louis _already_? That's-"

"Like 900 miles," Annabeth supplied. "But it's pretty late in the morning. You slept in."

I was instantly alert. Checking a clock on the train, I gape. "I was asleep for _that long_?"

Luke snorted. "Of course. Where'd that logic go?"

We climb out of our train, and instantly Annabeth froze. She slowly turned towards the St. Louis Arch.

"What is it?" I whisper. "You see something?"

Luke made a sound like he was trying to groan and laugh at the same time. "Oh, she's just fascinated with architecture. She's gawking at the Arch."

"Ah. Well, Luke, prepare for sightseeing." Right as I said that, Annabeth turned towards us, with big puppy eyes. Luke laughed and said, "Lead the way, Annabeth."

After getting admitted, Annabeth started spouting off random facts about the Arch. I tuned out in the middle of her rant about the structural support.

We went in a curve in the elevator, which my stomach was not happy about. When we got out, we would've probably stayed there for hours, if not for the staff making an announcement that the observation deck would close in a few minutes and everybody needed to go then.

A family packed in the elevators, and we would've followed when the security guard held up his meaty hands. "Too full, one of you needs to wait."

Luke shook his head. "We'll wait with you, Percy."

I nod, and Annabeth got out as well. The elevator doors closed, and the only people left on the deck was the security guard, a fat lady with a chihuahua, and us.

The fat lady smiled at us. Deciding to make small conversation, I leaned over to the lady.

"What's your name?" I asked politely.

The lady grinned sadistically. "Echidna, and the Chimera."

 **INEEDTOHITMYHEADONAWALLFORFURTHERINSPIRATIONI'MSOSTUCKIDON'TKNOWWHATTOWRITE Anyways, now that my rant is over, I've decided to make this a Percy/Zoe fanfic. Anyone that voted otherwise, I'm sorry, but Zoe received an overwhelming response.**

 **Remember to R &R!**


	8. The Olympian Spy

**Chapter 8 out now!**

 **To: Jeramy-Toombs: Yes there is. I'm not uncomfortable with it, it's just another type of writing, and it's harder to write than a guy/girl pairing.**

 **To: ScarredNephilim: Yes you can be an untrained badass, but it's a person that's born a badass :P But yeah, I** _ **might**_ **skip to the end of the second quest, but I have an idea of a variation of the second quest and whether I put it in might determine that fact.**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaand on with the story!**

Percy P.O.V.

All I could think of was how screwed we were. The Chimera or Echidna, we could take, but both at the same time? Doubtful.

I turned to Luke and yelled, " _That's_ a doggy!? That thing is huge!"

Luke grimaced. "Even _he_ has time for jokes. If Annabeth and I take Echidna, can you take the Chimera?"

Annabeth gave an offended gasp. "Don't I get any say in this? I think your strategy is fine, but why didn't you ask me?"

"No reason at all," Luke called back. "Now let's roll."

He engaged with Echidna, and shouted, "Let's dance!"

Annabeth turned invisible, and cut marks started appearing on Echidna's skin.

Turning to my opponent, I experimentally jabbed at it with my sword. The Chimera hissed, and pounced. I leaped aside, and sunk my sword to the hilt in the armor. Wrenching it out, I turn to the other fight.

It didn't look good. Luke's right arm was smoking, and Annabeth was trying to distract Echidna, but I knew that she wouldn't last much longer. Luke poured nectar down his throat, and I'm guessing he underestimated the limit, because he collapsed in agony. Then, I was thrown aside by the Chimera.

Shocked, I whipped around and saw a deep gash in the Chimera's armor, thrown to the side, while a tiny cut had appeared on its' fur. "You had _that thick_ of armor on!?"

In response, the Chimera tried to rake my face open, but I ducked. Unfortunately, the tail lashed around the Chimera and sunk its' teeth into my leg.

Echidna had both Luke and Annabeth by their necks and was preparing to kill them. In desperation, I threw my sword.

The sword curved and sliced off Echidna's legs. She screamed in agony and dropped Luke and Annabeth. Despite being immobile and in agony, she forced a sneer.

"Don't you feel it, Son of Poseidon? The poison is entering your heart. You'll die within the half-hour. Jump, and spare yourself the agony."

I turned, and there it was, the Mississippi River, in all of its glory. I knew that my dad was Poseidon, the god of the ocean, but this was the middle of the U.S.A. Poseidon probably couldn't protect me here. But it was still worth a shot.

I took a deep breath, and jumped off of the Arch, and plummeted down to the Mississippi. And before you ask, I did a backflip.

Freefalling down to the river, I was pretty sure I was going to die. But then, as I braced for impact, it never came. I opened my eyes, and I was dry, breathing normally, and thigh deep in the mud at the bottom of the Mississippi River. I could feel the poison starting to exit my system. When the shock wore off, I tried to make the water give me a lift back up to the Arch. In response, the water hardened around my feet, and I sprang out of the water like a cannonball. A giant water hand was lifting me up. When I was at the battlegrounds level, I saw a losing battle.

Echidna was gone, but the Chimera had knocked Annabeth unconscious. Luke was practically dead on his feet. He was unarmed, just dodging and going hand to paw. The security guard was nowhere to be seen, until I saw his broken body close to the opposite edge. Utilizing the distraction, I jumped on the deck and whipped out my knives. When the Chimera turned to me, I leaped onto its' back and drove both of the knives past the hilt.

The Chimera roared in agony. It dissipated into golden dust, effectively making me covered in dust.

Rummaging in the pack, I fished out our medical supplies. I tossed a square of ambrosia, and gave a bottle of nectar to Annabeth.

"You're half dead, Percy. You should treat yourself."

"I'm fi- _ine_ ," I croaked out. "Now, bottoms up."

She gave me a suspicious glance, then drank the bottle. The last thing I remember before blacking out was being carried over the edge, and falling towards the Mississippi again.

When I regained my sight, I was in a dark cave. My head filled with information, and I knew I was in a dream. And also, I didn't have any control over myself.

My dream self was frantically running around, desperate for an exit, when a section of the wall opened up. My dream self immediately sprinted for the opening, as if it was going to close at any moment. The opening narrowed into a long passageway, and a name popped into my head. _The Labyrinth_. For some reason, I was stuck in this twisted hellhole. The longer my dream self ran, the more I was sure I was going to die. Right as I regained control, a knife sprouted from my stomach. I looked up at my assailant, and saw... _myself?_

My murderer self's eyes were glowing pitch black, and his mouth was twisted into a grin style that I thought I'd never see again. When I was ten, my mom took me to a mental hospital to visit my ancestor. One of the other patients was driven insane by anger, and he was always grinning in a sickly sweet way. And I was looking at the same grin. My murderer self took the knife out, twisted it so it caused more agony, and slit my throat. And I felt everything. Right before my vision blurred out, my murderer's face changed to Luke's.

I woke with a start. It was the middle of the night. On either side of me, Luke and Annabeth were sleeping soundly. No one else in our car was awake except for me.

A man shimmered into existence. His suit was pitch black, swirling with something I couldn't identify, no, something I _could_ identify: souls. He waved his hand, and said, "Sleep."

My eyes started drooping. I fought for consciousness. The man frowned, and said more commandingly, "Sleep!"

My eyes closed, and I dropped like a stone.

When I woke again, it was morning. The train was stopping, and Luke and Annabeth were grinning at me. "What?"

"Nothing," Annabeth answered. "You're just the latest to wake up. We're in Denver. Now let's go find something to eat."

With that, she got up, and left the car. Luke followed pursuit. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

When I finally tracked them down, they were walking towards a diner. I jogged up to them and said, "Nice place to take a bite."

Annabeth whirled around, grabbing a dagger before holding it against my throat. When she saw it was me, she paled. "Oh, sorry Percy! I just thought it was someone that's trying to kill us."

I shook my head. "If they were gonna kill you, they would've just slid the blades into your necks and be done with it."

Annabeth scowled and muttered something about honorless bastards, but before she could continue, we arrived at the diner.

Sliding into our booth, a waitress hurriedly made her way over to our table. When she saw us, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You kids have money to pay for food?"

Luke opened his mouth, most likely to tell a long sob story to the waitress, when the pavement shook, a motorcycle pulled up, and off came a guy that would've made a pro wrestler run for Mama. For some reason, looking at him made me feel angry.

Then I realized who the person was, and with it, the reason of my anger.

"Guys," Annabeth murmured, "Lord Ares is here."

Ares stopped outside our booth and snapped his fingers. Annabeth's eyes drooped, and she tried to yell in alarm, but it came out more like a yawn. She face planted on the table.

I drew my knives. "What are you doing here, _Lord_ Ares?"

The waitress cleared her throat. "Do you kids have money to pay for it?" She sounded annoyed.

Ares chuckled. "It's on me." The waitress nodded, and left.

Luke grabbed my knives. "Dude, this is the spy in Denver guy. Don't gut him, if you even could."

I turned to him and arched an eyebrow, silently saying, _Really? An Olympian is helping the Titans destroy the Olympians?_ But nevertheless, I sheathe my knives.

Ares leaned forward. "So, Percy, you know the general outline of the plan, right?"

I thought about it. "Not much. I'm going to the Underworld, drop the bolt in Tartarus, capture her," here I gesture to Annabeth, "grab the helm and escape. That's it."

Ares nodded. "I'll be waiting in Santa Monica. You find Procrustes, kill him. I'm gonna meet you in his shop."

Annabeth groaned. Without so much as a sideways glance, Ares took out a dagger. He whacked Annabeth with the handle, and she stayed silent.

Ares gave Luke a backpack. "That's the sheathe for the master bolt. It's laced with a little magic, so it'll summon the bolt when you get to the Underworld. You got it?"

Luke nodded uncertainly, as if he was thinking if he was going to regret it, like this was the point of no return.

Ares grinned cruelly. "Good luck on your journey west. You'll need it."

He snapped his fingers, and the back of a truck opened up. Ares pushed us towards the truck, and we got the idea. Lugging Annabeth inside, Luke shut the door, and soon we were spiraling into darkness.

 _Dream:_

 _I was standing in the strawberry fields. The campers stood on top of Half-Blood Hill, all ready for battle. Catapults were armed and targeting the bottom of the hill, where other kids, in purple SPQR T-shirts were also ready for battle. At an unseen signal, the armies charged each other. Bodies fell, and right when the battle ended, my consciousness floated from my body, like I was seeing myself. I turned and shouted an order, to charge apparently, because then a mass of an army surged out and collided with the two battered armies._

 _I fought like I was seeing red. My mind went blank, only using 100% of my energy on wreaking chaos on enemies. I decapitated an SPQR guy, then spun and made a fatal slash across a camper's torso. I was doing so well until-_

" _OW!"_

 _I screamed in pain as 6 more arrows pierced my face. I fell to my knees as my vision blurred. The last I saw was a girl in SPQR, screaming with hatred, anger, and grief as she brought down a blade, and all went dark._

 _5 years, voices whispered around the darkness. The Son of Poseidon falls!_

 **I'm sorry for not updating this sooner, but school is taking more and more of my time, so my updates may slow down going on further into the story.**

 **So yeah, remember to R &R!**


End file.
